Jeux Interdits
by Camhyoga
Summary: Il se passe de drôles de choses dans le temple des Gémeaux. Les visites fréquentes de Camus et Milo sont là pour le confirmer. Il est grand temps pour Deathmask, Aphrodite et Shura de mener l'enquête.


Petit texte humoristique écrit un peu n'importe comment mais qui j'espère vous plaira. Un grand merci à Manuka pour sa correction.

Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux Interdits<strong>

Profitant de la paix et de leur nouvelle vie, le trio infernal du Sancturaire, à savoir Shura, Deathmask et Aphrodite, s'était réuni dans le temple du Cancer. Assis autour d'une table, les trois chevaliers d'or jouaient aux cartes, tout en discutant des dernières rumeurs :

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé la réaction de Kanon et de Saga bizarre ce matin à l'entraînement ? demanda Shura. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher, de s'envoyer des petites piques.

-Oui, on dirait que y'a de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux, répondit Deathmask.

-Et moi je crois que vous avez tout faux, rétorqua Aphrodite. Ils sont amoureux… Ils se taquinent, c'est tout.

-Amoureux ? Mais de qui ? l'interrogea Deathmask.

-Quinte flush ! C'est moi qui ai gagné ! lança Aphrodite en éludant la question.

-Tu es sûr de toi Aphro, l'interrogea le Capricorne.

-Bah oui, regarde ! J'ai cinq cartes de la même…

-Mais on te parle pas de ça, le coupa Deathmask. T'es sûr qu'ils sont amoureux ?

-Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles Death ? Je porte le même nom que la déesse de l'Amour. Qui pourrait mieux s'y connaître que moi dans ce domaine. Et puis il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas…

-T'en as trop dit là. Alors ? demanda Shura au Poisson.

-Alors quoi ?

-Et bah qui sont les heureux élus ? le questionna le Cancer, ravi d'avoir trouver une bonne raison d'embêter les jumeaux.

-Alors là, je vous arrête de suite. Je ne suis pas encore assez vicieux pour vous donner le nom de ceux avec ils couchent. Surtout quand l'un pourrait me congeler pour l'éternité et l'autre transpercer ma peau si délicate avec ses aiguilles.

-Milo et Camus ? Avec les jumeaux ? s'étonna Shura.

-Mais je croyais que ces deux-là étaient ensemble, ajouta Deathmask.

-Mais c'est le cas ! répondit le Poisson.

-Mais tu viens de dire que les jumeaux…

-Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ils aiment peut-être les plans à quatre, rétorqua Aphrodite.

-Milo ? Partager Camus ? Désolé mais moi j'y crois pas trop.

-Je suis d'accord avec Death, ajouta Shura.

-Si vous me croyez pas, tant pis pour vous, conclut le Poisson. On fait une autre partie ?

Les deux autres acceptèrent mais Deathmask eut les plus grandes peines du monde à se concentrer. Et si finalement Aphrodite avait raison ? Cela pouvait expliquer les visites quotidiennes de Camus et Milo au troisième temple, la dispute d'hier entre les deux frères… Peut-être y'avait-il un peu de jalousie entre les deux ?

-Arghhh ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as parlé de ça Aphro ? râla Deathmask. Maintenant je n'arrête pas de les imaginer tous les quatre ensemble. Plus ça va, et plus je me dis que c'est possible.

-Moi je n'y crois pas trop à votre histoire, dit Shura. Je ne vois vraiment pas Saga et Camus dans un plan à quatre.

-Et si on allait vérifier, proposa Aphrodite en posant ses cartes sur la table. Camus et Milo sont au troisième temple. En plus il fait beau ! Ce serait un sacrilège de ne pas en profiter pour aller se promener.

-Oh mais oui, quelle merveilleuse idée ! s'exclama Shura. On va aller frapper à leur porte et leur demander s'ils s'éclatent bien tous les quatre ? Peut-être même qu'ils nous proposeront de participer.

-Un plan à sept ! Hmmm ! Le rêve ! S'enthousiasma Aphrodite.

-Bah il a pas tout à fait tort, concéda Deathmask..

-Pour le plan à sept ? Mais t'es dingue !

-Mais non, pas pour ça Shu ! répondit le cancer. Je parlais pour aller vérifier. On peut toujours aller se promener près du temple des Gémeaux et se rapprocher un peu de la porte, voir si on peut glaner quelques infos.

-Vous voulez écouter à leur porte ? Les espionner ?

-Bah c'est de leur faute, commenta Aphrodite .S'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on soit au courant, ils auraient dû se montrer plus discrets.

-Et s'ils nous voient traîner près du troisième temple ? insista le Capricorne.

-S'ils sont vraiment en train de s'envoyer en l'air, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils fassent attention à nous, ironisa le Cancer.

-Vous savez que vous me faites peur parfois. Vous êtes des grands malades les mecs !

-C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes, non ? lui fit remarquer le Poisson. Allez, on y va !

Et c'est ainsi que tous les trois se retrouvèrent devant le temple des gémeaux.

Si Shura était gêné, Deathmask et Aphrodite furent ravis de constater que si les volets étaient fermés, la fenêtre, elle, était ouverte. Ce qui leur permettait d'entendre tout ce qu'il se disait dans le temple des Gémeaux sans qu'eux ne soient vus.

-Vous avez quand même du courage d'être revenus après ce qu'on vous a mis hier, dit Kanon. Surtout toi Camus. Comment je t'ai défoncé !

-C'est normal, se défendit Camus. Je n'ai pas votre expérience. Tout ça c'est encore nouveau pour moi. Mais avec un peu d'entraînement, je devrais vite assimiler la technique.

-Oui, à force de pratiquer, ça va venir, confirma Saga. Surtout avec des maîtres comme nous. Tu ne trouveras pas mieux.

-De quoi ils parlent là ? demanda Deathmask. De combats ?

-Mais non Death, il parle de sexe. Camus s'est fait défoncé par Kanon. Tu veux un dessin ?

-Taisez-vous ou on va se faire remarquer, les rappela à l'ordre Shura.

-Oui bah vous n'avez pas été tendres avec moi hier. A deux sur moi… Sans compter la trahison de ce lâche qui prétend m'aimer mais qui m'a attaqué par derrière, rétorqua Camus en désignant Milo d'un mouvement de tête.

-Oh ! Mais le prends pas mal mon Camus ! Je trouvais ça drôle.

-Mais je promets qu'aujourd'hui, je te protègerais, rajouta aussitôt le Scorpion en voyant le regard froid que son amant posait sur lui. .

-Tu vois qu'ils parlent de combats. Ils doivent juste se voir pour s'entraîner, conclut Deathmask.

-C'est vrai qu'on y a été un peu fort hier, concéda Saga. On ne t'a pas laissé le temps de respirer.

-Et quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas mieux aujourd'hui, les défia Kanon.

-Alors ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir, objecta Milo. Je te jure que si tu recommences à rentrer dans le cul de mon Camus, t'auras à faire à moi.

-Tu vois qu'il parle de sexe, affirma Le Poisson. « Rentrer dans le cul de Camus », ça veut bien dire que ça veut dire.

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler et allez vous installer, leur ordonna Saga. On va déplier le canapé en lit, y'aura plus de place.

-Je pencherais plus sur la théorie d'Aphro, dit Shura. Là ça ne fait plus aucun doute.

-Oui, là je dois avouer que tous les indices montrent qu'Aphro a raison, se résigna Deathmask.

-Je veux Camus comme partenaire, clama Saga.

Milo mit un moment à accepter. D'un côté, il n'aimait pas trop voir Camus et Saga aussi complices, mais d'un autre, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'amusait bien avec Kanon.

-Ok, je te le laisse mais t'en prends soin, hein !

-Mais oui, il va en prendre soin, répondit le Dragon des mers à la place de son jumeau. Tu vas voir, tous les deux on va faire un malheur.

-Je ne le crois pas ! Milo qui fait cocu Camus avec Kanon juste devant ses yeux, commenta Shura. Lui qui me fait une crise de jalousie dès que je viens voir Camus, il est vraiment gonflé.

-Allez, c'est parti mon Kiki, lança Saga. Kanon et Milo je peux vous laisser tout installer pendant que je m'occupe de Camus.

-Oui ! répondirent les deux chevaliers en chœur.

Pendant un instant, les trois espions n'entendirent plus rien d'autres que le bruit de meubles qu'on bougeait.

-On peut commencer ? se renseigna Saga.

-Eh ! Mais je t'ai dit de faire attention à Camus et regarde comment t'as serré la corde autour de son poignet, l'invectiva Milo.

-Oh ça va ! Il n'est pas en sucre non plus. Je ne vais pas te le casser. Ca te va comme ça ? lui demanda le chevalier des Gémeaux en desserrant la corde.

Le Scorpion acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête sans tenir compte des objections de son amant :

-Vous avez fini de parler de moi comme d'un objet.

-Sadomasochistes en plus ! Si seulement ils voulaient bien de moi dans leur quatuor, qu'est ce que je m'amuserais avec eux ! J'adorerais sentir les cordes sur mon corps ! s'exclama Aphrodite.

-J'en crois pas mes oreilles, souffla Shura. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'eux, surtout venant de Saga et Camus.

-Oui enfin apparemment Camus n'a pas son mot à dire. A les écouter, ils n'ont pas été tendres avec lui hier. Et à mon avis Saga ne fait qu'aider son frère à réaliser ses fantasmes pour le garder auprès de lui. Pas besoin de demander qui sont les dominants et les dominés ?

-C'est pourtant pas dans le caractère de Camus de se laisser faire, s'étonna Shura.

-Ca a pourtant pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça d'être attaché à la merci des trois autres, rétorqua le Poisson

-Chut ! Baissez le ton, ils vont finir par nous entendre, leur rappela le Cancer.

-Et si on mettait un peu de musique, ce serait plus sympa, non ? proposa Kanon. Baisse le son de la télé Milo.

-Allez, cette fois c'est parti, lança Saga.

-Prépare-toi Kanon, tu passes en premier. Et surtout t'y vas pas par quatre chemins, tu vas droit au but ! l'encouragea le Scoprion

-T'inquiète pas Milo, je suis chaud, bouillant là !

-Allez Camus ! Détends-toi, reste zen et tu verras que tout se passera bien, conseilla Saga au Verseau.

- Oui, enfin si ton frère se montre aussi violent qu'hier, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir la route, moi.

-Tu veux que je prenne ta place ? lui offrit le Gémeau.

-Eh beh ! Apparemment Saga aime être attaché lui aussi, commenta Aphrodite.

-Ah non Saga ! protesta Kanon. C'est Camus que j'ai envie d'humilier moi. C'est tellement drôle de le voir perdre petit à petit sa belle assurance sous mes assauts répétés.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué Kanon, lui répondit Camus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire ce coup-ci.

-Ah oui ? Et bah en attendant prends-toi ça ! lança Kanon.

-Hmmm, ça, ça fait mal ! compatit Saga. On est mal parti.

-Eh ! T'avais promis de pas foncer dans le cul de Camus, le réprimanda Milo.

-Euh Milo ? T'es avec lui ou avec moi ? l'interrogea Kanon.

-Bah avec toi, répondit le Scorpion. Mais j'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal à Camus.

-C'est pas grave Milo, j'ai presque rien senti, lança le Verseau. Il ne sait même pas viser.

-Ah oui ? s'enflamma Kanon, piqué au vif par la provocation. C'est ce qu'on va voir.

-Même pas peur, répondit Camus.

-Ouh là ! Ça va chauffer pour Camus on dirait ! commenta le Capricorne.

-Bah il a bien cherché aussi ! Kanon a le sang chaud et se laisse facilement emporter. Il est fou de l'avoir défié.

-Justement c'est peut-être ce qu'il voulait… que Kanon soit violent avec lui, suggéra le Poisson.

-Et si vous arrêtiez de parlez pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet, les réprimanda Milo. Dépêche-toi un peu Kanon, j'ai hâte que ce soit mon tour.

-Je sens que ça va mal finir cette histoire ! lança Shura. Milo s'impatiente. Il a beau bien s'entendre avec Kanon, dès qu'on touche à Camus, il devient dingue.

-Allez ! Tiens prends ça ! s'exclama Kanon. Et là tu l'as senti ? T'as vu que je sais viser.

-Ouch ! Ça ça fait mal ! gémit Saga. T'es vraiment pas sympa Kanon ! Ça va Camus ? Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ou que je te remplace ?

-Oui si tu veux. Ce jeu n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi, admit le Verseau. Et vu qu'avec ton frère tous les coups sont permis et qu'il ne sait pas se contrôler, j'abandonne !

-Mais c'est que Monsieur Camus est mauvais joueur, se moqua Kanon. Pas de ma faute si tu es trop faible pour tenir la distance.

-Oui mais si tu l'attaques à coup de bananes toi aussi, répliqua le Scorpion. Quand t'as pas l'habitude ça fait mal.

-La vache ! Ils utilisent même de la nourriture pour leur délire, constata le Cancer.

-Quels pervers ! lança Aphrodite. Si seulement je pouvais jouer avec eux !

-C'est toi qui me fatigues avec toutes tes jeux stupides, répondit Camus. Vas-y Saga, prends ma place.

-Ce sont mes jeux ou ceux de Milo qui t'épuisent ? demanda Kanon au Verseau. C'est sûr qu'à jouer toutes les nuits, on tient plus le choc dans la journée.

-Tu m'étonnes que Camus soit fatigué, confirma Shura. Même moi, je n'arrive pas à dormir avec le bazar qu'ils font tous les deux dans le onzième temple.

-A ce point là ? demanda le Cancer.

-Oui je confirme, dit le Poisson. Toutes les nuits c'est des « Vas-y continues ! Là tu tiens le bon bout » ou « Vise bien, ça va rentrer ». Je te jure que pour un chevalier des glaces, il sait bien mettre le feu le Camus.

-On se demande de quel bout il parle, plaisanta le Cancer.

-Attends de voir ce que ça va donner avec Saga, tu vas moins rigoler, rétorqua Camus.

-Ce sera un jeu d'enfants. Je l'ai toujours dominé dans ce domaine là.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que si tu gagnes à chaque fois, c'est parce que je me laisse faire, répondit Saga à son jumeau.

-Bah voyons ! Mauvais joueur numéro 2. Tu fais un beau duo avec Camus finalement.

-Ah oui ? Attends tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre.

-On vous laisse régler vos comptes, lança Camus aux jumeaux. Nous on va préparer de quoi grignoter pendant ce temps là. Tout ça m'a donné faim. Tu viens Milo ?

-J'arrive mon Camus.

-Interdiction de faire des cochonneries dans ma cuisine, s'exclama Kanon en voyant les deux chevaliers s'éloigner.

-Bon tu fais quoi ? Tu joues ou tu continues à parler ? s'énerva Saga qui attendait après son frère. Ou alors tu as trop peur pour m'affronter.

-Eh beh ! Il est chaud bouillant le Saga. Il cache bien son jeu celui-là, commenta le Cancer.

-Non c'est pas ça, répondit Kanon sur un ton un peu déçu. Mais à deux c'est moins drôle.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est mieux à plusieurs, concéda Saga. Mais là je suis pas sûr que Camus veuille recommencer.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait demander à Aphro ou à Death de venir jouer avec nous ? demanda Kanon.

A ces mots, le Cancer et le Poisson sursautèrent.

-On peut toujours leur demander, répondit Saga. J'envoie un texto à Aphro et toi à Death ?

-Ouais, on fait comme ça.

C'est ainsi que le Poisson et le Cancer ne tardèrent pas à sentir leur portable vibrer.

-On fait quoi ? demanda le Cancer. On y va ?

-Moi en tout cas, j'y vais, répondit Aphrodite. Ils m'ont trop excité. Tu viens Shura ?

-J'avoue que tout ça m'intrigue, avoua le Capricorne.

-Alors c'est décidé, on y va, lança le Cancer qui alla frapper à la porte du troisième temple.

Ce fût Saga qui vint leur ouvrir et qui les invita à rentrer. A l'intérieur les trois chevaliers d'or ne tardèrent pas à remarquer le bordel qui régnait dans le salon. D'ailleurs le Poisson ne pût se retenir d'en faire la remarque :

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien.

-Oui jusqu'à ce que Camus ne parte bouder avec son scorpion dans la cuisine, répondit Kanon.

-Bouder ou autre chose, lança le Cancer.

-Ouais ! J'en connais un qui pourrait bien passer à la casserole, confirma le Poisson.

-Fichez-leur un peu la paix, leur demanda Saga. Venez plutôt vous amuser avec nous.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Aphrodite avec un petit sourire pervers sur le visage.

-Tu vas voir Aphro ! On a acheté le dernier Mario Kart, c'est trop bien.

-Mario kart ? Tu veux dire que… vous étiez en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo.

-Oui, répondit Saga. Depuis le temps que Kanon me supplier pour avoir la WII… J'ai fini par lui acheter.

Shura, Aphrodite et Deathmask se regardèrent avant de partir dans un fou rire que les jumeaux eurent du mal à comprendre.

-Y'a quelque chose de drôle se renseigna Saga.

-Non rien ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, c'est un truc entre nous, répondit le Capricorne.

-Alors on se la fait cette partie ? demanda Aphro.

-Oui installez vous, les invita Kanon. Je vais voir si Camus et Milo veulent venir avec nous.

-Je viens avec toi, fit le Poisson.

Mais arrivés à la cuisine, les deux chevaliers d'or se trouvèrent face à une porte close.

-Tu crois qu'on va déranger ? demanda le Gémeau.

-Attends je vais te dire ça, répondit le Poisson en collant son oreille à la porte.

Il entendit alors Milo prononçait ses mots :

-Moi je te dis qu'avec la langue c'est meilleur.

-On dérange, confirma Aphrodite. Laissons-les tranquille.

Les deux chevaliers partirent donc rejoindre leurs amis :

-Alors ? Les amoureux vont nous rejoindre ? demanda Shura.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Kanon. Ils sont trop occupés.

Tous se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu, se doutant bien de ce que Milo et Camus étaient en train de faire.

-Je leur avais dit pourtant de ne pas faire de cochonneries dans la cuisine.

Et effectivement, dans la cuisine, Milo et Camus étaient bien occupés, mais en plein débat et non en plein ébat :

-Mais Camus, puisque je te dis qu'avec la langue de bœuf, c'est cette sauce là qui va le mieux.

-Mais moi j'aime pas celle-là.


End file.
